Season Three
Synopsis Season three opens with Nate on trial, and the team conspiring to break him out of prison, against his wishes. He soon convinces the team he means to serve his sentence in a private supermax prison, but the case of a young black man serving a long sentence for a minor crime leads to the discovery that the warden was engaged in bribery and fraud for his own gain. Nate pulls the team back together, and with the help of Det. Bonnano, breaks out of prison and brings down the warden. Nate's freedom comes at a price, when a mysterious Italian woman gives him a choice: find an untouchable international crime financier named Damien Moreau within six months, or return to a prison of her choosing. Nate also learns the remainder of the team knows something only he must earn: Sophie's elusive real name. With Nate free and the team back together, if not entirely ready to forgive Nate for leaving them, they return to work, but with a second objective: to use their cases to help them build a trail that leads to Damien Moreau. Over the intervening months, they take on a software company executive in league with the Iranian mob (The Reunion Job), an amoral pharmaceutical company executive marketing a lethal drug (The Double Blind Job), a group of domestic paramilitaries funded by a corrupt IRS agent (The Gone Fishin' Job), a record executive stealing music from new writers (The Studio Job), a mine owner covering up mine safety violations (The Underground Job) and a race driver trafficking in stolen cars (The Boost Job). Along the way, they unleash Hardison's hidden talents as a violinist to bring down a corrupt African official (The Scheherazade Job), must rescue Parker's mentor, Archie Leach (The Inside Job), and take down a group of Russian and Irish mobsters lead by Nate's father, Jimmy (The Three-Card Monte Job). They also manage some fun, when a brief respite allows them to reflect on one job from five points of view (The Rashomon Job). But with the Italian watching closely, the team's jobs eventually lead them to one of Damien Moreau's associates, a fine-arts dealer who uses children to smuggle illegal artifacts from the middle east (The King George Job). That in turn leads them to a former professional hockey player committing securities fraud who holds the key to accessing Moreau's accounts (The Morning After Job). After a little time off to save the reputation of a mall Santa and face off against old rival Colin "Chaos" Mason (The Ho Ho Ho Job), they finally come face-to-face with Moreau when he arrives in Washington D.C. to sell a bomb, learning a stunning secret from Eliot's past (The Big Bang Job). With Moreau on the run, the team follows him to his tiny island sanctuary of San Lorenzo, where an earnest presidential candidate and a stolen election lead to Moreau's final downfall (The San Lorenzo Job), and a surprising turn of events for Nate and Sophie. Episode List: 2010-2011 Notable Cast * Tom Skerritt appears as Jimmy Ford, Nate's father in "The Three-Card Monte Job ". * Richard Chamberlain appears as Archie Leach, Parker's mentor and father-figure in "The Inside Job ". * Croatian actor Goran Visnjic appears as the elusive Damien Moreau in "The Big Bang Job " and the "The San Lorenzo Job " in his first guest starring role on American television. Season Notes * Mark Sheppard does not appear as Sterling this season. Sheppard has become so in demand, he was not available during the season's production period. Among the jobs Sheppard took was a two-episode role on Leverage-favorite "Doctor Who", playing an American FBI agent in the sixth series opener. * Nate is identified as the "Brains" rather than the "Mastermind" in this season's saga-sell. This was done to fit redesigned graphics used this season. * Each season has an overall theme. At the end of the Q&A for "The D. B. Cooper Job" on his blog, John Rogers revealed that the theme for Season Three is "Patience".Kung Fu Monkey blog: LEVERAGE #506 "The D.B. Cooper Job" Post-Game References Category:Seasons Category:Season 3